1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical jacks and, more specifically electrical jacks having an illuminated socket configured to receive an electrical plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical apparatus, such as computers, personal information managers, PC cards, and the like, are often formed with one or more of a variety of different types of electrical jacks. One conventional type of jack is the modular jack which is configured to removably receive an RJ-type plug. Electrical jacks enable the electrical apparatus to be connected with communication lines, such as telephone lines or network lines. In turn, the communication lines permit the electrical apparatus to couple with local or global computer networks and/or directly to other identified electrical apparatus so that information can be transmitted to and/or from the electrical apparatus. Electrical jacks can also be used to couple power to the electrical apparatus and to attach other electrical devices to the apparatus.
It can at times be difficult to ascertain whether a jack and/or the electronics coupled therewith is in operation and/or is in proper condition for operation. Likewise, at times it can also be difficult to determine whether a specific operation or program of the electrical apparatus is active or complete. Although some of these determinations can be made by accessing applicable software or testing applicable hardware, such testing can often be time consuming. Furthermore, testing of hardware is typically impractical to the average user.
Accordingly, what is needed is an easy and quick method by which an average user of an electrical apparatus can determine one or more predetermined operating conditions of the electrical apparatus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a jack system that can be coupled with any type of electrical apparatus and which enables a user to quickly and easily determine one or more predetermined operating conditions of the electrical apparatus. Examples of operating conditions include whether the jack and/or the related plug are properly coupled together or are in some way damaged. Alternatively, the operation condition may be whether the electrical apparatus, select elements thereof, and/or software running thereon are in proper operating condition or are currently in operation. Other operating conditions may be whether the electrical apparatus is fully recharged, is turned on, or is properly coupled with an accessory.
To achieve the forgoing objectives and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly disclosed herein, a jack system is provided. The jack system can be mounted on any type of electrical apparatus such as a computer, PC card, or personal information manager. The jack system includes a housing with a socket or receptacle. The housing can be a discrete element, such as a modular jack, or be an integral portion of the electrical apparatus. The socket is configured to receive an electrical plug. In one embodiment, the electrical plug is an RJ-type plug but any suitable connector may be used. Preferably, the electrical plug is at least partially translucent to allow at least some light to be transmitted through the plug. Alternatively, the electrical plug may be generally opaque to block generally all the light or the plug and socket may be configured to allow the light to pass around the plug.
A light source is coupled with the housing so as to selectively illuminate the socket and/or the translucent electrical plug when the translucent electrical plug is received within the socket of the housing. In one embodiment, the light source is a light emitter, such as an LED, mounted on the housing so as to be at least partially exposed to the socket of the housing. In an alternative embodiment, an opening is formed on the housing in communication with the socket. A light emitter is disposed a distance from the opening on the housing. A conduit extends between the light emitter and the opening. The conduit, such as a light pipe or fiber optic cables, is configured to channel light from the light emitter to the opening on the housing, thereby illuminating the socket of the housing. Where the electrical plug is at least partially translucent, illumination of the socket results in illumination of the electrical plug when the plug is received within the socket.
In yet another embodiment, either all or a portion of the housing bounding the socket is made of a translucent material. The translucent portion of the housing is coupled with or integrally formed to one end of the conduit. The resulting housing provides greater light dispersement within the socket. Furthermore, where the entire housing is made of a translucent material, the illuminated housing can still be see even when an opaque plug is received within the socket.
The light emitter can be programmed or otherwise configured to operate under predetermined operating conditions. For example, the socket can be illuminated when the socket is ready to receive a plug. Alternatively, the plug can be illuminated within the socket when the plug is coupled in proper electrical communication with the socket. The illumination of the socket and/or the plug provides a quick and easy determination for the user as to the predetermined operating condition under which the light emitter is to be turned on.
The modular jack of the present invention advantageously allows communications cards to be connected to standard RJ series plugs without deviating from the Type III PC card size and configuration requirements, even if the plug is inserted into the jack. The modular jack also allows communications cards to be interconnected with various electronic devices and communications systems because it is configured to receive standard RJ series plugs. The modular jack also allows communications cards to be quickly, easily and securely connected and disconnected to desired electronic devices and communications systems. This permits the communications cards to be readily used with portable systems or while traveling. Further, the modular jack requires no changes or modifications to the standard RJ series plugs.
One aspect of the present invention is a modular jack that is mounted to a Type III PC card. Significantly, when the plug is received within the jack, no portion of the plug or modular jack violates the Type III PC card height limitation of 10.5 mm.
Another aspect is a modular jack with a receptacle in the front surface of a modular jack. When the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the plug is contained within receptacle and no portion of the plug, including the biased clip, extends through another surface of the modular jack. Significantly, because no portion of the plug protrudes through the upper or lower surfaces of the modular jack when the plug is inserted into the jack, the modular jack and the received plug satisfy the 10.5 mm height limitation of a Type III PC card. Advantageously, because no portion of the biased clip protrudes through the upper or lower surfaces of the modular jack, the clip is less likely to be broken or damaged.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.